Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shower apparatus for wheelchair-bound persons and more particularly, to a shower apparatus which is designed to receive, support and transfer non-ambulatory invalids and wheelchair-bound persons from a wheelchair into shower enclosure and back to the wheelchair.
One of the problems which is realized in bathing wheelchair-bound persons, invalids and non-ambulatory persons in a shower enclosure is that of transporting the person to the shower enclosure, supporting the occupant during the showering operation and subsequently transporting the person back from the shower enclosure to the wheelchair. Consequently, many wheelchair-bound patients and invalids must use a tub instead of a shower enclosure, although showering is much more efficient and consumes less water and time than tub bathing.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved shower apparatus for invalids and non-ambulatory persons which is characterized by a rotatable seat support mounted to a supporting column at one end and having an upward-standing seat pedestal and seat at the opposite end, for rotatably transferring an invalid or non-ambulatory person into a shower enclosure, allowing the person to shower while in the enclosure and subsequently transferring the occupant from the shower enclosure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved shower apparatus for non-ambulatory persons, which apparatus is characterized by a telescoping column designed to receive and rotatably mount a support provided with an upward-standing seat pedestal and seat for transferring a patient from a wheelchair or other support apparatus into a shower enclosure and from the shower enclosure back to the wheelchair.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved shower apparatus which can be used with a conventional shower enclosure, which apparatus includes a support having one end rotatably mounted to a telescoping column located outside of the shower enclosure and the opposite end fitted with an upward-standing seat pedestal provided with a rotating seat, which support and seat can be selectively rotated into and out of the shower enclosure, in order to transfer a wheelchair-bound person from the wheelchair into the shower enclosure for showering, and from the shower enclosure back to the wheelchair.